In recent years, demands for a high-resolution and high-quality video have increased in various fields of applications. However, as a video has a higher resolution and higher quality, an amount of data on the video increases more and more.
When a high-resolution and high-quality video with a large amount of data is transferred using media such as existing wired or wireless broadband lines or is stored in existing storage media, the transfer cost and the storage cost thereof increase. Accordingly, in order to effectively transfer, store, and reproduce the high-resolution and high-quality video, high-efficiency video compressing techniques can be utilized.
In order to enhance video compression efficiency, an inter prediction method and an intra prediction method can be used.
In the inter prediction, pixel values of a current picture are predicted from temporally previous and/or subsequent pictures. In the intra prediction, pixel values of a current picture are predicted using inter-pixel relationships in the same picture. In the intra prediction, pixel values of a current picture are predicted using pixel information of the current picture.
In addition to the inter prediction and the intra prediction, weight prediction for preventing degradation in quality due to illumination variations or the like, entropy encoding of allocating a short code to a symbol having a high appearance frequency and allocating a long code to a symbol having a low appearance frequency, and the like can be used.